If Only Things Were Simple Sequel
by Princess Misery
Summary: Follow on from If Only Things Were Simple. Aftermath of Erin being bitten and all the other fun that comes with a boyfriend and brother who are werewolves, kanima will play a part at some point as will other aspects of season 2. Derek/OC Scott/Allison Stiles/Lydia maybe . Co-written with Velvet Light.


**Chapter 1 – Aftermath**

She wasn't sure how she felt. Dazed, maybe? Her memories from the previous night were blurry and everything she saw, she saw in flashes. Faces were far from clear and even words were spoken as if they were far away.

_What the hell?_ She thought to herself. One thing she did know for sure was that she was not drunk. This was different. Giving up on trying to focus on the little things that surrounded her, Erin closed her eyes once and tried to count the sheep jumping the fence in her mind. However, that plan failed when a wolf gobbled all the little fluffy animals in two bites. Wolf…teeth…bite. Those words and in that order made her assume that something stuck to her about that collaboration.

Erin soon began to master her senses all over again. Starting with smell, she began to inhale the air around her. It reminded her of the faint smell of Derek.

Derek! That was it! She was in Derek's house, but why…? Questions fired through her mind like lightning-unstoppable and uncontrollable. Her fingers twitched as she gained control of her hand, but it was trapped. It wouldn't move any more. That's when she sensed a warm, firm hand covering hers. It definitely was familiar. The way the smooth palm cupped the top of her much smaller hand was comforting. She knew it belonged to a certain wolf that she knew and cherished. If only her eyes would open. She wanted to see him. All she wanted was to have his crystal blue eyes stare deep into own eyes. Those eyes were her resolve to come back to the real world.

Moments later, Erin was awake and lying comfortably in Derek's bed. As for Derek, he was positioned aside of her in a ruby red armchair. His light blue eyes had grown darker since she'd last saw him, his expression hooded in darkness and unreadable to her. When Erin tried to reach to brush her fingers over her shoulder, Derek's hand was quick when he grabbed her by her wrist; rough at first, but he lightened up. He slowly brought her hand to rest back down at her side.

"Don't, Erin," Derek murmured quietly. This was is fault and he knew it. Involving her was a bad move on his part. Sometimes he wished that the situation were different for them both.

Erin blinked questionably. It was real. Everything. _That means_… "So it's true. I was bitten. Does that mean what I think it means?"

Derek didn't answer her. He'd been through enough just watching her just lay there in his bed. She wasn't dead so that was a good sign that she would live and the wounds on her body had begun to heal over an hour ago. He had managed to pry her from the Sheriff's concerned yet irritating drivel. Had she been taken to the hospital and they saw her healing, she would have been danger.

"Let me ask you something- was this your bright idea to get bitten? This was exactly what you wanted after all."

Erin gasped out of shock from his accusation. How could he honestly believe she wanted to get attacked and bitten by some foreign werewolf? Not only was he being ridiculous, but also his expression was terrifying. He meant business wasn't settling for any games on the side.

Finally Erin answered him. "No, this wasn't my idea, Derek."

Derek remained silent after hearing her answer. He was being stupid. Of course this wasn't her fault. He was just taking his outrage out on her for being there for her. This was his fault and he knew it. Losing her was his biggest fear…

* * *

While Derek gave her some space so she could be alone, he had been sitting on his sofa. His thoughts were uncontrollable as he toyed with the small, dark blue velvet box in his hand. It was the perfect time. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Derek was in love. From the moment she accepted what he was, what her brother was, and how she stayed sane and strong through all she went through- it made him love her even more. She was the one that he didn't know he was waiting for.

He had prepared to get up and return to the master bedroom to see her, but his doubts attacked his mind. Derek resumed sitting. What if she said no? She might be mad at him for yelling at her and blaming her for being bitten. Derek ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. He knew he was being irrational about this. Wanting her was selfish. She had already been hurt just by being involved with him. What would happen if they married?

Derek reluctantly tucked the velvet box away. It would wait.

* * *

Erin sat in bed, alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure how many days had gone by so far, but she did know that it took at least three days for the change to be in effect. Well, that or she would be dead for sure. Even though being a werewolf carried a death sentence as well, being dead from rejecting the change wasn't on her list of possibilities. She began thinking about what she should do to make her (possibly) last few days worth her while. The image of her and Derek intertwined in bed wasn't too bad to picture. She could taste his hot lips against hers, his scent overpowering her nostrils, and the feel of his body heat as he filled her and consumed her. Her pulse had quickened by just thinking about it. On the other hand, she should probably spend some time with her mother and Scott (and Stiles, he was family).

"Ah, hell, I better live like there is no tomorrow," she murmured to herself as she sat up on the mattress. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached to grab Derek's shirt that lay against the armchair. Erin pulled the shirt over her body then stopped in front of a mirror to examine her appearance. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her cheeks were flushed with a cherry pink tone. She irritatingly picked and tugged at her strands of hair to fix it into place. Erin settled for a messy, wild look. Irresistible was what she was aiming for.

She practically ran down the stairs, careful not to trip. When she saw Derek at the kitchen counter sipping from his cold mug of coffee, Erin composed herself and sashayed over to him.

Derek arched an eyebrow at her when he lifted his eyes to meet hers. He had heard her exaggerated haste from where he was. "Where's the fire?"

"Right here and I want to handle it," Erin said to him as she asserted herself into his lap and curled her arms around him for support. His surprise was evident, but she didn't give him a chance to react when she passionately kissed him. His slight stubble brushed her chin, tickling her skin.

The anger he must have felt earlier seemed to have died, because no evidence was evident to her. His fingers brushed against her spine, gently stroking her back up and down. "What was that for?" His voice had dropped down to a huskier tone, which set her blood on fire.

She shrugged. "I figured that if I was going to die, I might as well make the most of things now."

Derek shook his head and sighed as he gingerly tugged down the sleeve of the shirt, exposing Erin's shoulder and slowly healing puncture wounds. "I think Scott is proof enough that you're not going to die. You share the same DNA."

_Well, I guess I can cross that off my list_… Erin thought to herself. Her lips moved along Derek's neck, planting feather light kisses. "I still want to spend the next few days having some fun."

A growl rumbled in his throat before he took control of the situation and returned the favor. His hands moved under her shirt, skimming up her sides. "Keep this up and we'll spend all of that time in my bed."

That idea was appealing to Erin as well. Right when she was making a move to go further with him, he pulled back to look at her and keep a good distance. The way he was feeling right now, all he wanted to do was grab her and do things to her that they'll both be talking about for weeks; however there was an issue at hand.

"Scott and Stiles are here," he announced.

"Wha-" the knock on the door cut off Erin's words. It was kind of sweet to have a heads up before she had some explaining to do.

"Put some clothes on before your brother sees you," he murmured quietly into her ear as he settled Erin onto her feet. He kissed her chastely on the lips then turned towards the door.

Erin managed to get down from cloud nine long enough to scurry upstairs and change into suitable wear. Her brother was probably here to check on her. She quickly shimmed herself into a pair of shorts, leaving Derek's shirt on.

When she returned downstairs, Derek, her brother, and Stiles were awaiting her.

"Scott, Stiles, hi," Erin addressed them both with a warm smile. Scott rushed towards her and hugged her, tight, but not suffocating. He missed her and the fleeting thought that she could have been killed…scared him.

"I'm glad you're okay, sis," Scott told her affectionately.

When Scott released her, his eyes scanned her body for any sign of change. "Yes, I'm still in one piece," she teased. "What are you two doing here?"

Stiles interceded. "You know, just checking up on you. Making sure that you haven't gone wolfy on us just yet."

Erin shamelessly shook her head, laughing from Stiles attempt to make light of the situation. "No, tell me the real reason."

"Scott and I were wondering if you and Derek would join us on our dates tonight. Derek insisted that you should stay…" Stiles directed his attention to Derek, but when Derek's icy eyes met his, he dropped his to the floor.

Erin looked at the Derek, egging him to explain. He relented after he stopped being stubborn about his reasoning. "I thought it would be better for you to be home. Tonight is a full moon, Erin. Your change might not go as smoothly if you're out in public."

"But Derek, as much as I want to stay here on my ass and wait for the change, I'd rather enjoy myself first." Derek opened his mouth to object, but immediately closed it. "What are the plans?" Erin asked Scott and Stiles.

"Bowling."

"Perfect. Give me a few minutes to change into my jeans."

* * *

Derek was not looking forward to the next few hours. A triple date with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison wasn't how he wanted to spend his time. To make matters worse, they were bowling. He momentarily took his eyes off the black road to glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked so happy. All he wanted was to make sure she was happy. If she wanted to do this, then he would bare with it. Derek was confident that she would survive the change, but why chance it?

He reached over the gearshift to grasp Erin's hand, giving it a tender squeeze. Every now and then he would bring her knuckles to his lips and kissed each one. "Thanks for doing this for me," Erin said softly.

"Don't thank me yet. The night is young…and I might end up killing Stiles." Erin laughed.

* * *

Surprisingly, the night was going well. Derek had managed to tolerate Stiles and his banter. If someone had a gun to his head, he might have admitted to having fun.

However, the night went downhill quickly. They had just switched from playing two games as couple versus couple to girls versus boys when Allison looked towards the entrance door. Coming towards them all was Allison's aunt Kate and her date. Erin stiffened, but she brought up a sincere smile to play it off.

Allison greeted her aunt with a hug. "Aunt Kate…what brings you here?" The surprise in Allison's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Adam?" Erin asked, directing her question towards the male standing aside of Kate, waiting to be introduced.

"Erin? Erin!" Adam moved around Kate and Allison to capture Erin in a tight hug. "Of all the places."

Erin practically squirmed out of her ex's arms like a trapped coyote. She retraced her steps, resting a hand on Derek's arm. "You remember Derek," Erin stated sternly. She hoped that Adam got the message. When Derek squeezed Adam's hand, there was the sound of the crack of his bone. Everyone seemed to hear it. "And…uh, my brother, Scott," Erin murmured.

Adam and Scott shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Great to finally meet you, Scott. I'm Erin's ex-fiancé."

Erin wanted to murder Adam at the moment. Did he really need to include that title?

"Fiancé?" Scott questioned, focusing his surprised look on Erin.

"It lasted about five minutes before he slept with my best friend," Erin announced blatantly. "Quite the keeper, Kate."

"Awkward…" Stiles muttered.

"Derek, why don't you help me to get another round of drinks," Erin said as she walked away from the group.

* * *

"We're leaving. Now," Derek told Erin once they were out of earshot.

"No," Erin said firmly.

"No? What do you mean no? That woman killed my family and she almost killed you. Don't even get me started on your ex."

"I'm not going to waste my last few hours alive just because of some psycho! " Erin wasn't scared of Kate, but she was angry at the moment.

"You're not going to die," Derek scoffed.

"Fine, then my last few hours human," she rephrased.

"I agreed to take you here, but this wasn't apart of the deal. I'm not staying here."

"If that's what you want to do then, I'm not stopping you." Erin turned towards the bartender and ordered her drinks. "Four cokes and four beers."

"You know I'm not going to leave you here with her around."

"You're right and I'm banking on it. Please stay, Derek," Erin pleaded.

Derek gave in to her. He just couldn't say no to her. "Fine, but I can't be accountable for my actions."

"I'll help you get rid of the evidence." Derek laughed at her input, but he figured she was halfway serious.

* * *

The remainder of the bowling evening hadn't gone so great. Adam had decided to try to reminisce with Erin by mentioning times they had spent together. He kept reminding her of dates or parties they had been too and Erin had tried her hardest to ignore him and not contribute.

It was clear to everyone that Derek was becoming more and more agitated and then Adam had delivered the final blow.

Kate was at the bar and Allison and Lydia were in the ladies room, which left Scott, Adam, Stiles, Erin and Derek. "So do you feel like a hypocrite?" Adam asked Erin looking smug.

"Excuse me?" Erin had had enough. She felt like she could take a swing at Adam and would take great pleasure in the sound of her fist connecting with his face.

"You left me because I cheated, yet here you are with your new boyfriend knowing you cheated with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked straightening up, his whole body tightening. His hand tightened around Erin's.

Adam laughed loudly, a few people at other tables looked over. "Yeah, a few days after I came here, Erin came back to the house we shared to get some things, we talked, and one thing lead to another…" Adam let the sentence hang in the air as he took another swig of his beer.

Derek stood up and everyone waited to see what he would do, but he chose to walk away.

* * *

"Derek, you're being unfair!" Erin told him. He had given her the silent treatment for most of the journey home and Erin couldn't take it any longer. "It was before we were together. It was after Scott's first full moon and you had breakfast with my mom, kissed me in the most amazing way, and then ignored me for three days! You can't be mad at me for this."

Derek didn't respond to her, leaving a pregnant pause between them. When he finally did speak, his voice was low. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Derek-"

"Answer the question, Erin."

"You're being stupid, Derek. Stop overacting over nothing."

When they had arrived outside the Hale house and Derek had put the car in park, shutting the engine off afterwards, he climbed out of the vehicle and took off into the woods.

"Derek, wait!" He was already long gone. Erin grunted in frustration, dragging her fingers through her hair. Suddenly there was a pain in her abdomen, forcing her to her knees. She cried out in pain and for Derek, hoping he would come.

Why now? Why? She asked herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. Erin could feel the tug of her teeth as new canines grew in. Her body felt like it was being broken with each passing second. Whatever happened next…she didn't know because she blacked out.

* * *

Chris Argent searched the woods. He had been out for what seemed like hours, looking for evidence that proved the presence of werewolves last night. The previous night had been the full moon and the hunters had found nothing nor caught any. This was Beacon Hills after all. It was odd to say the least. He guessed the werewolves were taking precautions.

Being in the woods calmed him-it felt like home. Being active and doing something made him feel human, free and alive. He preferred to be alone; a big group of hunters could miss something.

He knew the woods like he knew himself. Every tree and every trail was memorized by heart and if anything was out of place, he would know. He stopped mid stride and tried to locate the sound, then he heard the rustle of something big moving in the fallen leafs and pine needles.

Erin stretched her arms out in front of her. She was laying in something very uncomfortable. As she blinked away the sleep leftover on her eyes and focused on her vision. Beneath her were leaves, leaves and mud. She forced herself to sit up and glanced around her frantically.

_How'd I get here?_

When she looked up, she saw a man rushing towards her.

"Are you okay?" The male's voice spoke out to her. The voice seemed familiar, but Erin couldn't place it at the moment. Chris shrugged out of his jacket and covered Erin's naked body with the article of clothing. It was long enough to modestly cover her.

"I have a headache," she said putting the palm of her hand to her head as if to push the pain away.

"Are you hurt?" Chris asked, looking at her fully from top to bottom. He saw no sign of injury.

"I'm ok," she told him. "I'm sorry this is so embarrassing." She blushed for good measure.

"What happened?" He asked helping her to her feet. Erin leaned against him as he supported her.

"It's a long story," she told him pulling leafs from her hair.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

"That would be great…" she paused knowing she didn't know his name.

"Chris," he offered.

"I'm Erin." He politely offered his hand to shake before realizing she was using both hands to hold up the jacket, which made them both laugh.

"I think I have a blanket in my truck," he told her walking in the direction of his van.

* * *

So we're back! I say we as this would not be possible without my amazing beta, Velvet Light, seriously guys I feel this should be posted under her name she has contributed so much!

Please review tell us what you think. Maybe be a while between uploads as we are posting as we write.

Had a bit of trouble uploading this so apologises if the format doesn't look right.

I will try to do a recap at start of each chapter though, sort of a previously on.


End file.
